


Day 21 Laced Drink

by creamyoreofillings



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Rape, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Gen, Whumptopber 2019, alcohol use, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: Needled by Ouma to take him, Kaede, and Iruma clubbing, Maki just wishes to go home.Whumptober 2019





	Day 21 Laced Drink

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, i dont know anything about date-rape drugs and its effects, so pls take this with a grain of salt.

One of the few things you instantly know about Ouma Kokichi is that he isn't an idiot.

He knows how to push people's buttons, how to manipulate them, how to mold them perfectly to do his bidding. The little rat lies and lies his way through his whole existence, but somehow knows the truths that you hide. He's annoyingly good at what he does, and the little shit  _ knows _ it. Flaunts it, even. Like he's leagues better than you.

So, if Ouma knows when people are bullshitting him; why is Maki getting a bad feeling?

Right now, they're at a night club along with Kaede and Iruma. It's a dingy little place; all flashing strobe lights, loud bass music and grinding bodies enough to give the lesser human a seizure and claustrophobia. The bar definitely has seen better days, as Maki feels a vaguely sticky spot on the counter where her elbow rests. Kaede and Iruma fucked off to either join the moving, shapeless mob or to make out in the dirty public restrooms.

Maki isn't sure; she was focusing hard on how much she wants to kill the little rat for dragging her to this hellhole.

_ "Aww, come on, Makiroll!" The purple devil sing-songed, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Leaving these two drunk and unsupervised in a club?! How irresponsible of you!" He did his obnoxious horse laugh that always grates on Maki's nerves. _

Now as designated driver, Maki nurses a glass of water that she desperately wishes was vodka. Or Redbull. Anything to drown out the drunk giggling of Ouma Kokichi getting chatted up by a man right next to her. The man tried to talk to her at first, even buy her a drink. But one look made him pale and turn away, setting his sights on Ouma. The bartender shoots her a look as the man buys Ouma another drink. Maki glares at him. He shrugs and does his job, moving to the other end of the bar after he places the drink.

"Aa _ awwwh! _ You're such a flatterer!" Ouma drunkenly coos, finger lightly tracing the rim of his glass. He hiccups adorably, and it makes Maki seethe. "Ah, don't mind my stick-in-the-mud of a friend here," He waves a hand towards her. Maki scoffs and takes a sip of her water. "She's  _ waaaaay _ too  _ boooring! _ "

The man chuckles, leaning towards him. "I'd rather get to know  _ you _ ." He purrs. "Maybe… in a more  _ intimate _ setting?" His hand wandered to his waist, and Ouma giggles again. The horse laugh is grating on Maki's ears. She almost wishes she was with the other two, fucking or not.

The purple haired boy playfully slapped it away, a coy grin on his face. "Hey! Buy me dinner first!" He says, eyelashes fluttering in a way that said the exact opposite. "Or atleast, let me finish my drink first; that you so  _ graciously _ bought for me…"

"Sure, babydoll," Maki internally vomits. "I bet you'll  _ love _ it." He strokes Ouma's chin, making him giggle  _ again _ . The assassin wants to bash her head into the counter.

The man's hand covered the drink he bought for Ouma, and immediately Maki's brain set off alarm bells. She sees the opaque liquid inside the glass swish with movement, and the man pushes it towards the drunk man.

He  _ laced _ his goddamn drink; Maki was sure of it. It was fucking  _ obvious _ , how can Ouma  _ not _ notice? Drunk or not, Ouma is arguably the most intelligent person in the room.

So why isn't he doing  _ anything _ ?

Ouma laughs as he cranes his neck to let the guy's hand move its course. A purple eye meets Maki's for a split second; clear as day and full of pain. It was gone immediately, closing his eyes as he grabs the drink and downs it in one go.

The effects were immediate; his eyes dilated and his movements grew sluggish. His head bobbed around on a weak neck, and his breathing grew harder as he slowly blinked. The man places a hand on his waist to steady him, but Maki sees him tightening his grip possessively.

"Woah there, dollface." He chuckled, guiding Ouma to lean against the counter. "Seems like you had too much to drink… Maybe I should give you a ride home, how's that sound?" He asks, a lecherous grin on his face. Ouma almost nods his head in dazed and confused agreement before Maki interfered.

"I'm going to take him." She says, strong as steel. "I'm the designated driver, and it's getting late." Maki takes Ouma's arm, wrapping it around him instead when he stumbles off the stool and almost crumbles immediately to the ground.

The man smiled at her condescendingly. "I'm pretty sure I saw you come in with two other girls; I don't wanna trouble you." He moves to grab Ouma's other arm, when Maki slapped it away with a sharp crack. "Ow! What the fuck?!" He exclaims, glaring at her. Maki glared back.

"Do you want to die? I saw you slipping something into his drink." She says, still glaring. "So don't think about grabbing him, unless you want to lose an arm." She adjusts the purple haired boy against her side as if she was carrying a toddler.

The man scoffed and walked away, muttering something unsavoury. Maki continues to glare at his retreating back, before manhandling the small male with her.

Ouma hiccups and groans petulantly as she takes out her phone to text Kaede. Texting Iruma was a lost cause. " _ Maaaakirooooll! _ " he whined, his speech slurry with alcohol and the date drug. "S—sho me–an…" He pouts, trying to look up at her.

"Shut the fuck up, you little rat." Maki says, texting the pianist to meet them at her car. " _ You _ let yourself get drugged. I don't know why, but I dont care enough to know." She finishes her text message, shoving the phone back into her skirt pocket. The assassin drags Ouma outside to the car after unlocking it, basically throwing him in the backseat. Ouma whined pitifully.

"Now, I have take your drunk asses home." She says, slamming the car door in his face. Maki goes over to the driver's seat and shoves the key into the ignition, waiting for Kaede and Iruma to stumble through. "But when we get back, I'm telling Saihara the shit you pulled and then you'll be  _ his _ problem."

The car was quiet after her words, the occasional hiccups from the drunk boy breaking the silence. Maki gripped the steering wheel harder.

"C-can you jus…", Ouma mumbled. "Jus… droff me aht… 'Mami's..?" He drops onto his side, meeting Maki's eyes in the rear mirror. "Don' wanna.. see 'Hara-chan righ' now…"

She stares at his clouded purple eyes and sighs. She watches out the passenger seat window for two blondes to stumble out of the nightclub. "Whatever." She muttered. "Not my problem."


End file.
